The Return
by Dustybox
Summary: This is the first story I wrote. Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3 or Fallout New Vegas or any characters from either game. Please review I am in need of positive reinforcement.


The Return by Dustybox

Twenty Miles West of Las Vegas, 2076

My name is Merco Thaddeus Avor. I am six foot three inches tall and I weigh two hundred and fifty pounds. My weight is mostly muscle. I am taking a class in the use and repair of guns. You kinda have to nowadays. I heard that there was a riot near Vegas. It was so bad they brought in the Rangers. My neighbors were also robbed the other day. My grandfather had left me his fortune of forty billion dollars. He was the owner of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company. My parents and family have secured rooms in one of those Vaults. Dad said it was Vault 21. I had tried finding a Vault, but they were full. I sent a letter to my family. They were aware of my situation, but they were unable to do anything about it. I now sit alone in my home. My thoughts wander to every possible way of entering a Vault. I could go to DC. Vault 101 still had a vacancy. I called them up and were able to hold that room. I decided to head there. The trip there was long and uneventful. I had reached the Vault late, unfortunately. My room was taken by a bastard named Almodovar. He had bought my room and said he was designated Overseer, bastard. I headed back to the airport, but all flights had been canceled due to terrorist activities.

Happy New Year! It has been three months since I last recorded this. I got lucky and got a room in Vault 108. Said they needed better tenants or something, but I passed. I moved in right away.

This is bullshit. Some asshole by the name of Gary accused me of stealing his Nuka Cola. I offered to buy him another, but he threw a fit. He had me arrested and thrown out of the Vault claiming I had beaten him. I was allowed to keep my Pip-Boy, thank god.

It is now October 17, 2077. The tensions of the war have hit an all time high. I think they're gonna launch the nukes. I ran to the most deserted place I could find in the DC area. I found a small farm about a mile east of Old Olney. It was deserted and there was a small bunker below the barn. I went to Olney and gathered as much food as I could. I fortified my bunker as much as I could and huddled in as far as I could go. This would be a long week.

Holy shit! They actually launched the bombs. I was eating a Salisbury Steak when the bunker shook violently. I ran to the entrance and took a quick peek outside. A mushroom cloud dominated the area of Old Olney. I pulled the hatch shut as fallout rained down. I had bought a Geiger Counter just yesterday and it was going tick-tick-tickety. I knew I couldn't survive the radiation long. So, I sat in my recliner with a bottle of Vodka and a big Cuban Cigar. Happy Birthday, me.

I had passed out for a few hours. My cigar was down to the filter and my bottle was empty. Why wasn't I dead? I crawled out of my hole and looked around. The landscape had been burned and warped. The once beautiful field was now a smoking pile of sand. The barn and silo were still intact. I checked my Pip-Boy for radiation. It was ticking wildly and I checked my RAD level. It was passed one thousand. I should be dead. So, why am I alive?

It has been about four months since my emergence. My hair has begun to fall out and my voice is getting rugged and raspy. With every passing day I traveled further and further into the Wasteland. Ha ha ha, the Capital Wasteland. It only seems appropriate.

I found a hunting rifle today. It was pretty beat up, but I managed to fix it. Oh, I also encountered something strange. It was a mole rat, but about four feet long with four inch teeth. I tried some of its meat, but it was horrible.

My skin has begun to flake off today. It startled me at first, but after I felt no pain I ignored it. The only part of me that didn't want to wither and die was my more dense tissue.

The days seem to blend together. I lose track of the time and find myself walking at night. I had reached Springvale. Wait, wasn't 101 near here. I found it rather easily, but there was no way they could here me. The giant door weighed a couple of tons and my knocking probably couldn't be heard. I tried my luck at the password, but after a few attempts I was locked out. I wandered back to my home and tried to wait for death to come, but it never came.

Capital Wasteland, 2277

It is the two hundredth anniversary of my survival. Several settlements have popped up in the area. I decided to stop by 101. It hasn't opened yet, and I'm beginning to worry. I popped through the flimsy wooden door and stepped up to the Vault Door. I smiled at it. It was the only thing that kept me company. I had flourished in the last two hundred years. I mastered my use of firearms and can efficiently take apart and put together T51-B Power Armor. I don't wear it though, it pulled on my knees. I wore some Advanced Desert Ranger armor i had gotten. It was tougher than other armors and was reinforced with several plates of steel. I also had a wide brim black cowboy hat. I wielded my old revolver. I named it Ol' Reliable. It is an advanced model of the Ranger Sequoia. I drank my Vodka and put the pistol to my head. I pulled the trigger and heard a click.

"Damn," I swore.

I had started this ritual since the beginning. Fate had another place for me. I sighed and stood. I holstered my pistol and began walking back to the flimsy wooden gate. As my hand touched the wood I heard the screech of metal on metal. My eyes grew wide as I turned and ran to the Vault Door. It rolled out of the way and revealed a fight. A teenager was trying to fight off two armed and armored guards. The kid was knocked to the ground and guards laughed at him. Unlike other ghouls my voice had gotten deeper and more rugged. I would laugh each time I would catch a raider off guard.

"Hey," I yelled," leave him alone."

The guards stumbled backwards as I stepped through the Door. I had Reliable aimed at them as I stepped over to the teen. I offered my hand without looking away from the guards. I felt the kid's hand and I pulled him up.

"Go on," I said," gentlemen."

I holstered my revolver and stepped out of the Vault. A tan skinned teen was pressing some buttons on a panel. Some alarms blared as the door closed shut. I turned and saw the teen creeping to the wooden door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. I smiled and followed him. He was standing near the scenic overlook sign. On his leg was a 10mm pistol. He was wearing the iconic Vault Suit and a Pip-Boy. I stepped next to him.

"Beautiful," I said," isn't it."

"Y-yeah," he said nervously.

"Don't worry it's not contagious. I'm Merco Avor."

"Ben Gredani."

"Well met Ben. Don't worry I didn't kill them."

"You could have."

"Yeah, but I didn't. Well, this has been enough excitement for this old ghoul. How about we head over to Megaton and get some grub, my treat."

We stopped to watch the door open. Deputy Welds said howdy as the jet engines roared to life. The doors now open we entered Megaton. Lucas Simms approached us.

"Howdy Simms, having a good day today," I said.

"Yup, hey who's the kid," he asked.

"Came out of that Vault. I think he's the first in two hundred years."

"Howdy, I'm Lucas Simms town sheriff and mayor, too. Welcome to Megaton. First rule no shooting everybody or I'll have to put you down. Understand?"

"Yessir," Ben mumbled.

"Good."

We left Simms and headed to Moriarty's. Bastard Irishman thinks I owe him money, but he does sell the best food. We stopped in front of the saloon. I offered the door and he entered. I followed and sat next to the radio. Gob walked over.

"Howdy Gob, vodka," I said to him.

He nodded and handed me a bottle. I glanced and saw Ben just standing there. I waved him over. He sat next to me cautiously. I sighed and took another swig of my drink.

"Ask away," I said.

"What are you," he asked. I looked at Gob and he shrugged.

"I'm a ghoul. A human that has taken in a lot of radiation. We live for extended periods of time. This mutation also makes us immune to radiation."

"Why did you help me?"

"Are you saying you'd rather be in that Vault?"

"No, it's just that nobody's ever helped me."

"Well, I'm glad I popped your cherry."

He looked confused as Gob and I laughed. I took another drink. I liked this kid.

"Okay, well how old are you?"

My face froze as I heard that question. All humor had left the conversation.

"I'm, uh, how old am I," I asked myself," oh, I remember. I am 219 years old."

"Woah. So wait you're a pre-war ghoul?"

"Work that out yourself? Yeah, I've been alive since the war started and the bombs fell."

"Oi, zombie you still owe me," yelled and angry Irishman," either pay up or get out."

I turned and saw Moriarty pointing a gun at me. I stood and looked down at him. He stepped back.

"Now, I thought we resolved this you prejudiced little milk drinker," I said to him.

"How dare you," he blurted out," you fucking sack of rotting skin."

"Ben, go get Simms. I'll assure you that your measly .44 will break my armor. Now, put the gun down before I lose my patience."

"You owe me a thousand caps and you know it. Now, pay up or I'll gun your ass down."

My hand twitched next to my revolver. He had his gun drawn and was aiming at me. I grinned at him. In less than a second I unholstered my revolver and shot the gun out of his hand. I span my revolver and holstered it.

"You fucking zombie," he yelled.

He ran at me, which was about five feet away. I sidestepped him at the last second and he ran into the bar counter. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his head back.

"Now, listen to me you Irish fuck. I do not owe any caps. I pay for all my drinks and I even donated money. Yet you have the guts to say I still owe you. Next time you start a fight don't hesitate."

I let go of Moriarty and paid for my drink. I turned and left the saloon. I leaned on the railing and looked at the town. It was quiet. Ben and Simms were coming up the ramps. Simms wasn't in a hurry. He knew I wouldn't hurt anyone. I sighed as Simms stood next to me.

"I shot the gun out of his hand and paid for my drink," I said.

"Be that as it may you still need to leave for a few days," said Simms.

"Yeah, I know. What are you gonna do, Ben?"

"I suppose I could go with you."

"No, you stay here. Here take my house key and go talk to Moira Brown over at Craterside Supply. She can help you out. See you around Simms."

I walked down the ramps. I stopped to pat the Brahmin and left the town of Megaton.

Two Months Later

I now live in Underworld. The ghouls welcomed me as a hero. They had heard about me on the radio. Three Dog called me The Rotting Cowboy. I laughed at that name. It suited me.

I sat in the Ninth Circle drinking some vodka. Azruhkal was chatting with the patrons when a smoothskin entered. He was wearing some old combat armor and had a hunting rifle on his back. On his left wrist was a Pip-Boy. I moved over by Charon and kept drinking. He grumbled, but I knew we were friends. Azruhkal came over to him.

"Welcome to the Ninth Circle smoothskin," he said," what's your poison."

"Water," he said.

He glanced in my direction. He was about to say something, but he shut his mouth. The radio came on. Three Dog was playing a "Set the World on Fire." It ended rather quickly and Three Dog came on.

"Hello, everybody this is Three Dog. Now, I'm sure you've all been wondering how that wanderer from 101 is. Last I heard he liberated the slaver city of Paradise Falls. He freed the slaves and taught Eulogy a thing or two about torture. Yeah, I think 101 is gonna rival the Rotting Cowboy in a kill count. That's all people now, some music."

I laughed at that. The smoothskin looked over at Charon and I then turned back to Azruhkal.

"Who's that ghoul in the corner," he asked.

"That's Charon, he is my manservant," said Azruhkal.

"Manservant?"

"I hold his contract and as long as I do he does whatever I tell him to."

"I'd like to talk to you about Charon's Contract. I'll give you 2000 caps for it."

"Oh, that's a pretty penny. Take him and let me count my money."

The kid walked over to us and decided which one was Charon. He picked right.

"Talk to," started Charon.

"Never mind that," he said," I hold your contract now."

"I see, wait here a moment."

I watched as Charon went over to Azruhkal. I stood and anticipated what was happening next.

"What is it Charon," said Azruhkal," come to say goodbye."

"Yes," said Charon.

Charon pulled out his shotgun and fired on Azruhkal. I sighed and went over to him and patted his shoulder. He looked at me and sighed.

"What the hell was that," asked the smoothskin.

"Azruhkal was an evil bastard," said Charon," he deserved every bit of that."

I watched as the two left quietly. The other ghouls gathered around the body. They all murmured about what they saw. I sighed and went after Charon and the smoothskin. They were in the lobby area of the museum.

"Here you take it," said the kid," I don't want a servant."

"I do not want to go," said Charon.

"Just stay in Underworld. I'll come for you if I need your help."

"Fine, I will remain here."

The smoothskin watched Charon go back and saw me. I walked over to him and pulled out a cigar. I lit it and took a long drag. I looked at him and finally placed him.

"What do you want," he said.

"Nothing really, I was just heading out," I said as I walked past him.

"Do I know you?"

"That depends 101. I've met some people in my time and I've often forget their faces. Howdy, I'm the Rotting Cowboy."

"Sure, hey I was gonna go meet some of my friends. Wanna come with?"

"Why not."

101's friends did not like me. He was friends with the Brotherhood of Steel. They are hostile towards ghouls feral and non-feral. I never had an encounter with them. We were in the Citadel in a rec room. 101 was chatting with an Elite Brotherhood team called Lyons Pride. The one named Vargas was especially hostile to me. Well, I did look pretty intimidating and I did have my revolver.

"Tell me again where you found it," asked Sarah.

"He followed me out of Underworld and he was rather friendly," said 101," plus he reminds me of an old friend I had."

Sarah and 101 looked at me. I smiled at them and tipped my hat. 101 returned the smile, but Sarah scowled at me. I turned away from them and continued on my drink. I wonder where that kid from the Vault is. I took another swig and found my bottle empty. I sighed and looked at one of the Pride.

"Where can I find another drink," I asked.

"We don't give away drinks," she said," 20 caps."

I handed her forty and she handed me another bottle. She removed her helmet and smiled at me.

"What," I asked.

"You over paid," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, miss."

"Why don't you take your hat off?"

"That hat stays, miss."

"Dusk. My name's Dusk."

"Well, Miss Dusk what's your role in this Pride?"

"Why don't you take your hat off?"

"You're fun to talk with. This was my dad's hat from 2069."

"Oh, sorry. Right, I'm the Pride's sniper. Best shot in the Citadel."

"I bet I'm better."

"You're on. Fifty caps?"

"This should be fun."

I watched as Dusk reluctantly gave me the caps. I took them and listened to the jingle and tossed them back to her.

"You won, take them," said Dusk.

"I can't accept caps that I don't need," I said back.

"Don't need? Who doesn't need caps?"

"I don't Dusk. Money creates power and corruption. It's what causes wars and murders. In the old days money never mattered. Everyone was just peachy with everything."

I stopped my rant as I noticed Dusk's face. She wasn't angry or frightened. She understood. I gave her a hug and we walked back to the rec room. We sat down next to each other. The Pride watched us.

"So, Dusk who won," asked Sarah.

"We tied," said Dusk.

One Week Later

My relationship with Dusk excelled. We now spoke to each other on a regular basis. We both knew we couldn't actually get to know one another, if you understand what I mean. 101 kept nagging in the back of my mind. Who was this kid? He wanted me to come with him to a Vault west of Megaton, said something about a distress call. I waited outside the town as 101 got some gear. I was smoking a big cigar. My life couldn't be better. I had signed a peace treaty with the BoS to keep them from shooting non-feral ghouls. Underworld sent their thanks in a large crate of ammo, meds and tools. I gave it to the BoS and they thanked me. I even met Elder Lyons, the highest ranking person in the Citadel. He was surprised to see a ghoul, but thanked me anyways. I was welcome to have power armor training, but I refused. Told them my arthritis kicked my ass if I wore more than twenty five pounds. I did however use some old power armor to strengthen my own. I replaced the steel plates with it. I heard the door to Megaton open and I tossed my cigar away, it was close enough to the filter. I looked at 101. He had some combat armor and his dart gun.

"Can't make it too hard for them," he said.

"What do I have to expect," I asked.

"10MM pistols and thin armor."

"You been there before?"

"I came out of there a couple months ago. I almost didn't, but a ghoul saved my life. You remind me of him."

"It's funny. You remind me of someone, too. Can't seem to remember his name though. Enough gabbin' lets head to that Vault."

It was a short walk there. I shot an Eyebot that was following us. We were soon in front of the door. I looked at it in all its splendour. 101 messed with a control panel and the door screeched open. I drew my pistol and stepped in. My eyes scanned the room for hostiles.

"Clear," I said.

We moved up to a closed door and readied next to it. It suddenly opened as a security guard stepped through. I pointed my revolver at his helmetless head.

"Don't move," I said," who is he?"

"It's alright," said 101," he's friendly. Right Officer Gomez?"

"Oh, thank God," he said," you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that."

"What are you doing here? How'd you open the Vault Door?"

"Amata changed the password and told me about it. Hey, can you take us to her?"

"Sure, sure, but stay close."

He turned towards another door and we followed. This Vault was in good condition. It had power, there weren't any infestations, and it had a water purifier. We heard talking up ahead.

"Wait here," said Gomez.

101 and I looked at each other and followed. Through an open door was an older guard and a kid wearing a leather jacket over his Vault Suit. My hand moved to my revolver when the guard shot. It missed, probably a warning shot, and the kid ran for it.

"I didn't mean to shoot I swear. He had a knife I had to defend myself," rattled the old guard.

"Go on ahead," said Gomez," she's in the hospital. That is their base. Oh, and kid it was nice to see you again."

"Yep, thanks Gomez," said 101.

I followed him to where the hospital is. A knife popped out of a doorway. I grabbed the hilt and pulled the wielder out. I held the knife, well switchblade, in my handed. I looked down and saw that kid from earlier.

"Help! Help," he cried," a zombie."

"Grow a pair kid," I growled.

"It's alright RC he's, sorta friendly," said 101.

I grunted and helped the poor kid up. His face was pale, I managed to hold back a laugh. I gave him his switchblade and we continued to the hospital. We went up a flight of stairs and we found the Resistance. A mix of shock and surprise covered most of their faces. We found the hospital and this "Amata."

"You rang Amata," asked 101.

"Ben," she asked.

20 Minutes of Explaining Later

I finally realized who 101 is. It's the kid I saved when he left the Vault, Ben Gredani. I can't believe I forgot about him. Then again my mind was mostly occupied with raiders, mutants, and the BoS. I wonder if he recognized me. His friend Amata told us her problem. Her father, the Overseer, has locked down the Vault and has hostages. It's not that these people want to leave, they just want it open. I suppose 200 years of food has to run out some time. Amata and Ben were still talking so I had a look around. Most people were too frightened by my appearance to talk to me. I did say howdy to a few of them, but two of them fainted. I moved out of the Resistance Level and searched through the Vault. Several rooms were blocked so I couldn't fully explore the structure. I found my way to the Maintenance Level. There were a few guards, but I managed to evade them. I found the reactor room and the reactor was sparking. I looked at it and went to a terminal. I managed to hack it farely easy and found what I needed to repair the reactor.

"What are you doing," asked a man.

"Your job," I said back.

"Guards he's-"

I span in the chair and shot the man. He fell to the ground. I hadn't hit anything vital so I left him there. The reactor roared with power and I grinned at it. I made my way back up to the atrium. I looked at the Overseer's window. Someone was in there with him. I made my way to the Overseer's Office. I was just a hall length away when I found the hostages. They were all in the same room with no guards. I went to the terminal in hopes of opening the door.

"Halt," said a voice behind me.

I turned and found three guards with pistols. The one in the middle was the apparent leader. My hand twitched next to my revolver. They knew I would fire at them, so they fired first. The 10MM rounds impacted my armor. The rounds bounced off harmlessly. I unholstered my revolver and shot the two on the sides in the head. The chief I shot in the gut. I walked over to him and stood him up. I looked down at him. He was scared shitless. I pressed my revolver to his chin.

"Any last words," I said.

"Who the fuck are you," he asked.

"I'm Merco Avor, nice to meet ya."

I pulled the trigger and his head exploded. I watched his body fall to the ground and sighed. I returned to the terminal and unlocked the door. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned with my revolver pointing at the intruder. An old Latino man and Ben where approaching me. I replaced my revolver as they got closer. They glanced at the bodies.

"Sorry, they had me at a disadvantage," I said.

"I see," said Ben," well this problem is taken care of. Lets head out."

I nodded and made my way to the Vault Door. I stood by it as I waited for Ben. I lit up a cigar. Visiting Ben's home got me thinking about my home. I would have to travel by foot across the continent. That would be a helluva walk.

One Week Later

I now have a permanent room in the Citadel. The Brotherhood has taken a liking to me. Rothschild does his experiments on me, which is little more than skin samples. Dusk and I spend the majority of days talking, that is when she's not out killing mutants. I would have to eventually tell her about my plans. On a side note, Ben hasn't been around for a couple days. I ask around, but all I get is classified bullshit. I think I'm gonna head to the Vegas area next week or at least get a good start.

Four Days Later

Ben came back today. He appeared haggard and tired. He must've been through some tough behemoth shit. But being the stubborn human he is he immediately started going out again. I have a feeling something big is gonna go down soon.

Three Days Later

I told Dusk about my plans. She was more pissed than an eggless Deathclaw. She screamed at me for hours. I took it all in with an emotionless calculating face, which only made her scream even more. I offers for her to come with, but she declined my offer. I would be making this journey alone.

One Day Later

I was about to head out when all hell breaks loose. Some pretender government has seized control of a water purifier. It was a big deal to the BoS. They are sending a huge robot to assault the purifier. With it is Lyons' Pride. They are gonna escort it there and start the purifier. I thought about getting the hell out of Dodge, but that would betray Ben's trust of me. I am going in to the pits of hell and I'm taking the Enclave with me.

What the hell was I thinking? Upon leaving the Citadel I was fired at. The Enclave had set up major defenses on our warpath. I was beginning to doubt this plan, until I saw Liberty Prime shoot a Vertibird out of the air. The Team moved forward, behind Liberty Prime, to the Arlington Bridge. We smashed through their defenses and moved across the bridge. The Enclave had mortar teams targeting Prime, but his armor was too thick. We crossed the bridge and marched down the street. It was a trap. The Enclave had the advantage of having a shit ton of cover, but we had Prime. His eye laser mowed them down and we moved up. We passed through their defenses with ease. In no time we were at the purifier. The Enclave had set up a massive shield wall. Prime absorbed its power and the wall flickered off. Sarah, Ben, and I moved in to the purifier.

The building was dark. I took point and approached an intersection. I stopped by the corner and peeked out. I immediately pulled my head back as a hail of plasma and laser came through the intersection.

"Ghoul roll across," said Sarah.

I dove across the intersection and landed opposite of them. She held up three fingers. When she got to one and leaned out and shot three in the head while Sarah and Ben laid cover fire. Sarah chucked a plasma grenade into the room. As soon as it exploded we charged forward. The last soldier lies dead and we followed Ben to the purifier.

"Alright there are two doors," said Ben," RC go through the right after I go left. Sarah cover me."

We stacked up. I heard Ben's door slam open and I snuck through mine. There was almost no cover, but they hadn't seen me. There were three of them. Two soldiers and the general. I shot the soldiers, but I missed the general. To my surprise he pointed a laser pistol at me and fired. The beam punctured my armor and blood poured out. I stumbled to the ground and pressed against my wound. Sarah blew him away and Ben ran to me.

"Go," I said," start the purifier, Ben. Let Merco the Great die a hero."

"No you can't die," he yelled," you were my first friend in this hell of a world. Wait, start the purifier the radiation will heal you."

I brought my revolver to my head and pulled the trigger. I heard a click and grinned. Ben helped me up and I made my way to the controls. My breathing was labored. Each breath stung as more blood poured out.

"The code is 216," said Ben.

I punched it in. My legs buckled and I fell onto the console. I slammed my hand onto the enter button and fell to the floor. The radiation enveloped me as I lay on the floor. I felt my wound getting hotter. I stood up slowly and looked at Ben and Sarah. They smiled as the light behind me got brighter. I looked at my revolver and checked the hopper. I refilled it and placed the barrel to my temple. I pulled the trigger and to my surprise I heard a click.

"What does it mean," asked Ben.

"He still has a use for this old ghoul," I laughed.

"Who?"

"The great man in the sky."

Two Weeks Later

It was dark. I didn't know where I was, but I felt safe. I could hear someone talking to me. The voice was familiar. Another voice, sounding much sadder, joined the first. Some of what they said made sense, but not everything was clear. One conversation in particular stood out though.

"I've heard that name before," said a woman," he's a legend from the west. He's a pre-war ghoul right?"

"Yeah," said a male voice," but who was he?"

"He was a sense of hope."

That word rang over and over in my head. Hope. Hope! HOPE! That simple four letter word. It made things better and bad things worse. It didn't pick sides. It just made it even. The voices had stopped and my brain slowed. I gave hope to those who had none. I gave hope to Ben. I gave it to Megaton, Underworld, and the Citadel. If I want to help more people I need to wake up. I focused really hard. My head ached and screamed in pain. Very slowly I opened my eyes. As they opened my head ache ceased slightly. My eyes fully open I sat up. I looked and no one was in the room. I brought my legs to the edge of the bed. I tested my legs and finally stood. My clothes were on a table next to me. I quickly put then on and left quietly. No one saw me as I walked to the courtyard. I left the Citadel and headed west. I left my life behind to start anew. My only hope is that they understood my departure. I turned on my radio and whistle the tune of "Set the World on Fire."

Back at Citadel

My brain couldn't comprehend what happened. Merco was gone. He just up and disappeared. I asked around the Citadel, but no one had seen him. I went to Dusk's quarters, hoping she would know.

"Hey Dusk have you seen Merco," I asked.

"Last I saw he was in the infirmary," she said," why is he awake?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared. No one has seen him."

"That's not good. But I think I know where he might've gone. He was talking about going back to his home near New Vegas before the battle."

"But that's across the continent."

"I know, but he's hard to kill. He thinks someone is watching over him. I just think he's loony from his old age."

"No, it's real. After he started the purifier, he came over to the window with his revolver in hand. He made sure it was completely loaded before placing the gun to his temple and firing."

"Holy shit. Well we'd better catch up to him before he gets to far."

"Or before he runs into something more stubborn than he is."

Three Weeks Later

I've been traveling for three weeks now. I found a few settlements on the way. They had heard of me from merchants and travelers. They heard it from Three Dog who apparently was raving about the missing Rotting Cowboy. I was surprised when towns let me in with open arms. They gave me ammo and gave me drinks for free. I gave them hope in the only way I could. I promised them I would return if I survived my journey.

I was probably well into Kentucky by now. The farther I went the less people recognized me. That was good. It meant I could slow down and help them all I could. But I kept my march solid and walked the wastes.

I came upon a ranch. It was pretty large with about a hundred Brahmin. I walked up to the house and knocked. It was 11:06 P.M.

"Hello," I said," is anyone home?"

I heard footsteps and I removed my hat. The door opened opened. A thirty year old or so woman stood in the doorway. She had a shocked look on her face.

"Ginger, who is it," said a man I could not see.

"It's a ghoul," she said," it's a bloody ghoul, Frank."

My eyes went wide as Frank appeared with a double barrel shotgun leveled at my head. I put my hands up. Ginger stepped back behind Frank as he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," I said," I can leave if you want me to."

"Y-you can talk," he said scared.

"Yes sir. I'm a non-feral ghoul, but like I said I can leave if you want me to."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hopin' to rest my weary feet from my travels. I've been walking a good day or two."

"Frankie, we can let him stay," said Ginger.

Frank looked at his wife and lowered his shotgun. He smiled at me and welcomed me in. He pointed to the couch and I sat on it.

"I'm sorry I frightened you ma'am," I said.

"It's alright. What's done is done. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please."

"So, how long you been travelin'," asked Frank.

"What is it today? Monday? Maybe a month."

"Jeez, where'd you come from?"

"I started in the DC area. By the way what state am I in?"

"You're in Missouri. Where you going?"

"Home."

Ginger came back with a Brahmin steak for herself, Frank, and I. I thanked her as she sat next to Frank. They ate quietly. I chewed on my steak for awhile until I heard something. I stood and pulled out my revolver. I walked to the front door and peeked outside. A band of raiders were closing in on the building. I went back to the living room.

"There are about twenty raiders coming this way," I said.

Ginger put a hand to her mouth and Frank gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I've brought unwanted attention here," I said," Frank check the back I'll see what I can do in front."

Frank ran to the back of the house.

"It's clear over here," he said," Ginger get the rifle and see if you can pop one of 'em."

She stood next to me with a hunting rifle in hand. She shook. I looked at her and shook my head. She went back to the living room.

"Your surrounded you fucking abomination," said the raider leader," come on out so we can take you in."

I holstered my revolver and stepped out. They made a rough semi circle around me. They all had their guns pointed at me. I put my hands on the back of my head and stepped forward.

"Burn that fucking building," said the leader.

My hand moved lightning fast to my revolver. I pulled it up quickly and fired at the leader. He died almost instantly. I slammed a Stealthboy onto my Pip-Boy and dove out of the circle. The raiders fired where I stould. Their lines faltered as a few turned and ran for it. I heard the crack of a rifle and their heads started flying off. I shot the remaining raiders and watered the fire they had started. Once the fire was out I went to Frank and Ginger.

"I'm sorry, but I've over stayed my welcome," I said," I need to get going."

"But you've barely stayed an hour," said Ginger," are you sure? Why do you have to go?"

"Yes, and it is not that I want to go, but I have to. People need someone like me to give them hope. Goodbye, I promise I'll be back."

I retrieved my hat and left on my journey. Although it would be long, it was worth it to meet people like Frank and Ginger.

A few Days Later at the Ranch

Dusk and I stepped up to the door and knocked. A rush of footsteps could be heard. A happy man and woman opened the door. Their smiles vanished as they saw us.

"Excuse me, but we're searching for someone," I said.

"Well you're wasting your time no one has been here in weeks," said the man.

"Come on Dusk we must've missed that stubborn ghoul."

"Wait, sorry, but do you know this ghoul?"

"Yeah he's been my friend forever."

"We've seen him. He's a tall cowboy looking ghoul right?"

"Yeah, when did he leave?"

"Three days ago, that boy has got an angel watching over him."

"Yeah, we know."

Two Days Later

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome stranger," said another friend I had made.

He was a soldier messenger. He was pinned by some Talon Mercs. I stopped by and killed them. I also learnt I was in Kansas. He had told me to watch out for some weirdos wearing red. Whatever that meant.

I walked on. There were no settlements or even a stray molerat. The most I found was a damaged Eyebot. It had a license plate welded to it. I pried it opened and replaced some of the damaged components. It whirred to life and its hover jets engaged.

"Command Companion Protocol," I said to it.

It beeped in return. I was happy to have a companion. Even if it was an Eyebot. I walked on whistling a "Set the World on Fire."

I finally found a settlement. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet for the most part. I stopped by the saloon for a drink. I sat by the counter and waited for the bartender.

"What'll it be ghoul," said the bartender.

"Vodka," I said.

He placed the drink down and I paid for it. He moved onto the next customer. I heard some whispering and shuffling of steps behind me. I looked and sighed. I stood and faced about five guys.

"Pay up," said the leader.

"For what," I asked.

"For entering my territory zombie."

"How do you know I didn't pay already?"

"Cuz I would've heard about it. Now pay up you filthy corpse eater."

He was five feet away from me. I pulled out my revolver and pressed it to his forehead.

"I would really not like to disrupt this peaceful town. So can you please shut hell up before I lose my patience."

He had began to sweat. His gang all stepped back and his hands went up. He slowly stepped back and I lowered my revolver. I began to turn, but of course the bully always moves first.

"Get 'im," yelled the leader.

My revolver was immediately up and I fired four shots without looking. Four bodies dropped to the ground. I took another swig of Vodka and looked at the leader. I tipped my hat as he scurried away.

"Sorry about the mess," I said to the bartender.

I exited the saloon and stood on the patio. Damn, I'm gonna have to leave again. I turned on my heel and walked westward out of town. A man ran over to me just before I left.

"I'll buy your robot for ten thousand caps," he said.

"You can have him free of charge Mister," I said.

He was surprised as he realized what I had said. He smiled and walked off with the Eyebot. I turned and left the town. Almost home.

Four Days Later

I finally made it. I ran into those red weirdos, but managed to avoid them. They had a large fort on a hill. Training drums beat as I weaved passed them. I stopped abruptly as I came to a cliff. At the bottom of said cliff was a river. A few hundred feet to my right was a large dam. I headed in that direction since it was the only apparent way to get to the other side.

After avoiding several patrols I made it to the dam. It was huge. I got onto a road and began to walk over the dam. I looked at one of the towers suspiciously. Once I saw the glint I stopped. I took out my revolver and placed it on the ground. I kicked it away and put my hands up. Several soldiers exited the tower and approached me. Two soldiers wore armor identical to mine. Three soldiers wore damaged power armor. The last person was wearing standard armor. She wielded a pistol.

"Get on the ground," she ordered.

I did and the soldiers put cuffs on me. The stood me up and brought me inside the dam. As the door closed something hit my face and I blacked out.

I woke up what felt like hours later. I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied. The woman from earlier stood with me in the room smoking a cigarette. She saw that I was awake and stepped forward.

"So what are you Legion fucks doing now," she said angrily," sending your people in our armor."

I looked at the rope binding my hands and pulled my hands apart hard. The rope snapped and I relaxed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigar and lit it. I inhaled the smoke and blew it out a few seconds later. I found the woman pointing a pistol at me. I laughed.

"What, if you've been around as long as I have you find getting muscle essential for life," I said.

"Are they pumping buffout into you guys now," she asked.

"I hate buffout. It gives me a headache. Why am I being questioned?"

"You were entering NCR territory from Legion territory. You figure out the rest."

"Excuse me miss, but I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Sergeant Briggs."

"Well Miss Briggs I'm sorry to inform you, I haven't got a clue about what you're talking about."

She stepped closer and got in my face.

"Now listen to me you Legion bastard. No one comes from the west unless they're with the Legion. So don't give me this crap about not knowing shit or I'll blow your fucking zombie head off."

I reached forward a grabbed her pistol. I placed it to my head and pulled the trigger. It clicked and I hand the gun back to her. To say she was stunned was an understatement. She checked her clip and found it full.

"Try me," I said.

"What the hell are you," she asked.

"I am Merco Avor, the Rotting Cowboy of the Capital Wasteland."

She went to the intercom.

"Get me General Oliver," she said.

After ten minutes of waiting, Oliver finally arrived. He was surprised at seeing me unbound. He talked with Briggs for awhile, but they stopped and he turned to me.

"I'm sorry about this Mister Avor," he said," we did not realize that you would be a ghoul."

"I'm starting to get confused," I said.

"Merco Avor, your family is one of our largest donators. Your family alone has funded the recreation of this dam."

"Oh! Well I must see my family's descendents."

"We will set up an escort Mr Avor."

These people worked fast. In thirty minutes I was on my way to my family home in Vegas. My escort consisted of three Heavy Troopers and seven Rangers. It was impressive, but the BoS was better.

One Day Later, Hoover Dam

"Sir I've got two unknown approaching the first tower," said a ranger," they appear to be wearing power armor. One using a sniper rifle and one using an assault rifle."

"Make your presence known and send out a capture team," replied Sergeant Briggs.

Dusk and I got lucky when passing the Legion. We managed to sneak around their patrols and reach the dam. We moved slowly because the NCR own this territory.

"Hello," I yelled," we're trying to escape the Legion and find our friend."

Several soldiers marched out of a tower. We stopped in our tracks upon seeing them. The leader stepped forward.

"Excuse me ma'am we are trying to find our friend and escape the fucking Legion."

"What's his name," she asked.

"Merco Avor."

Camp McCarran, same day

We just arrived at an airport named Camp McCarran. It is the NCR's home base. It is a massive base. Probably a mile in diameter, I think. We stopped here to rest for the night. A few raiders tried to attack us, but my guards cut them down. I would hate to tell them they couldn't travel with me in the morning. The reason I accepted at first was because they owed me, but their debt is paid.

They allowed me to stay in the actual airport. It was a nice room. It was large and had everything I would need: a bed, a private bathroom with running water, and a radio. I felt I was taking advantage of their hospitality. That is one thing I couldn't do. When I was sure nobody would notice my departure I left. No one spoke to me or even acknowledged my existence. That is until someone cared to notice. A sprightly woman walked up to me and walked with me. She was tall and blonde with blue eyes. She wore reinforced leather armor and stood defiant of the NCR. I noticed she had a companion, well two. One was that Eyebot I had fixed up. As to how it got here, I'll never know. The other companion, to my surprise, was a ghoul. He wore a reinforced jumpsuit with a strange Mexican Child on it. I looked away from them and traveled on.

"Not many would wander the Mojave alone," she said," it's dangerous when you're alone."

"When isn't it," I retorted.

"Good point. Do you work for the NCR?"

"No miss. Who're your friends?"

"The robot is Eddie and the ghoul is Raul Tejada. They follow me and keep me company. Raul is an old ghoul from Mexico."

"I see that. The Petro-Chico boy is only found in Mexico. I am also from before the war. My family lived near here and got rooms in Vault 21."

"But if you're from the Vault how are you a ghoul?"

"I never said I was from the Vault. I tried to find one, but people accused me of false crimes and I lost my rooms."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Do you know how to get to the Avor Household?"

"Yeah, we were actually heading there. You're welcome to join us."

"I guess I could, but don't be worried if I run off in the middle of night. It is how I keep myself from staying in one place too long."

"Whatever. Looks like you have a new friend Raul."

"Aw, great another person to carry your loot," said the ghoul.

"Very funny. Nice pistol."

"You carry a fine revolver yourself. Where you from, uh? What'd you say your name was?"

"Merco Avor."

The lady stopped dead in her tracks and turned. She looked up at me with curious eyes. I looked down at her confused.

"I have been searching this whole wasteland for that name," she said.

"Why? It's not like I'm important."

"But you are important. We need you to enter the Avor Family Vault. According to legend, only you can open it."

"Why should I? All that's in there is useless."

"But no one knows what in there, but you."

"And it stays that way. My father told me how to open it. It is special and invaluable. No one will know what is in there."

She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at my head. I grinned and leisurely pulled out my revolver nd pointed at her.

"You need me," I said smiling.

Her hand shook and lowered.

"But let us test fate," I said.

I loaded my revolver and pressed it to my temple. I watched as her face grew worried. I pulled the trigger and heard a click. I pulled again and heard another click. I holstered my gun and began walking again.

"How is that possible," she asked.

"Because someone wants me alive," I said back.

"How many times have you done that?"

"Once every year for two hundred years and yes the gun is fully loaded each time."

I heard her run to catch up. She entwined her fingers with mine and I looked at her.

"My name is Hope Avor," she said.

Avor Mansion, three hours later

My family's home was huge. My nieces and nephews liked to spend their money, on themselves. That is evil. Douglas Avor is the head of the current family. His heir is his son Jon Avor. This family has strayed from the path and has become fat cats.

When we arrived my niece, Hope, introduced me as her newest companion, Gredin Blade. The Family looked down on me, almost like I was a slave. The current family consisted of: Douglas Avor, 83 years old, Nancy Avor Scott, 78 years old, Jon Avor, 42 years old, Mickey Avor, 37 years old, and Hope Avor, 21 years old, and me, 220 years old. They had several servants. The servants were grateful for their jobs, but they were treated like slaves and cannon fodder. Jon was especially aggressive towards them and me.

"How long has this," said Douglas," ghoul been with you?"

"I've been with her for three hours," I said.

"I wasn't talking to you, peasant. Go make yourself useful and dig your grave."

"Daddy, be nice," said Hope.

"Why should I? I can just give him caps to forgive me."

He handed me a bag of caps. I looked at it disgustedly and gave it to Hope. Douglas scowled at me.

"Take the caps you corpse eating zombie."

"No, I do not need your dirty caps. My forgiveness is not easily earned."

"Jon, shoot him."

Jon stood and aimed a pistol at me. My revolver was out and back in in a second. The pistol flew from Jon's hands and landed on the table. I shook my finger at him.

"It appears I've over stayed my welcome. See you around Hope," I said.

I tipped my hat and went to the front door. I heard shouting behind me. I left it alone, but I couldn't. I turned on my heel and returned to the room. Douglas now stood with a sawed-off shotgun leveled at Hope. She sat afraid on the couch.

"I do not want to hear those lies," he yelled, then noticing me," you die you fucking brain muncher."

He brought the shotgun around and aimed at me. He pulled the trigger, but there was no boom. There was only a click.

"Who the fuck are you," he growled.

"I am Merco Thaddeus Avor," I said loudly," now get the fuck out of my house."

"If your are him prove it."

I took off my hat and reached inside. I pulled out a highly decorated key with the word Avor on the side. Douglas looked at it dumbfounded. The rest of the family entered the room and stared at the key. Hope stood next to me. She tugged on my sleeve and I followed her. The Family followed us to the basement. At the far end of the basement stood a thick saturnite door. A large keyhole was in the middle of the door. I pushed the key in slowly and turned it. A cacophony of tumblers rumbled in the door. A screen flickered on and I saw my hero. I saw my dad.

"If you are watching this it means you survived the bombs and endured the post-apocolypitoc nightmare. Inside you will find all that you need to survive. You will also find a terminal inside with instructions on the uses of what you find. I'm proud of you son and always will be."

"Step away from my treasure," said Douglas.

"Dad it belongs to Great Uncle Merco. He is the heir of the family," said Hope.

"That ghoul can't be him. He must've killed Merco and took his name," said Jon.

"Shoot him, Daddy," cheered Mickey.

"Kill that mutant," yelled Nancy.

The shotgun fired, but it didn't hit me. Everyone stared at Hope. Blood poured from her stomach. She was still alive, but barely. I shot Douglas in the head. His fat body thudded loudly as it collided with the floor.

"Can you hear me," I asked Hope.

She managed to nod her head. Without thinking I dragged he into the Vault.

Inside was a wide array of equipment. It ranged from guns to armor to meds to GECKs. This was a bunker made to ensure the survival of life. I laid Hope down on a operating table. I pumped four of that Med-X drug into her. She was giggly and pain free. I tied her down and retrieved the medical equipment. I slowly pulled every BB out. She groaned as each one was removed. The final one out, I grabbed a few Super-Stims and jabbed them into the wound. The tissue began to regrow and her breathing normalized. It wasn't until then that I noticed Jon.

"You kill my Pa you freak," he yelled.

"Would you rather him kill the only person able to do this surgery," I retorted," without me Hope would be dead."

"Fuck Hope. She's never around and never obeys. Once I'm through with you she dies."

I pulled my revolver out faster than a twitch of an eye. The shot was lined up, but I couldn't bring myself to fire. With my hesitation came Jon's triumph. He managed to pull out a pistol and shoot me in the chest. I fell to the ground and looked up at him. He pointed his pistol at Hope. My eyes wide I brought the barrel to my head and pulled the trigger. Upon hearing the click and aimed at his arm. The round flew out and contacted Jon's arm. It hit in the forearm dead center. His hand flew off and he stared down at where his hand had been. I stood, my wound burned in defiance. I walked over to Jon. He looked at me with hazy eyes. I stuck the revolver into the roof of his mouth and fired. Grey Matter flew out the back of his head. He fell back. I slid to the ground next to the table. My wound bled profusely. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Hope's hand.

"I've been fighting a war, Hope. I fought for the good people of this planet. I slew those who sought to take hope away. The only reason I never stopped was because of my reputation and image to the people. The thought that the scum of this world could do good, is what made people feel successful. It made them think if an old ghoul could do this that they could to. I want you to use this bunker and fight this war. You must be tougher than all your foes my dear. Because war…War never changes."

Outside the Mansion, five minutes ago

"I heard gunshots," said Dusk.

"Me too," I said back.

We smashed the door down. An old woman stared at us before pointing to a door. We ran to the door and down some stairs. A man was lying dead on the floor with a hole in his head. Another gunshot came from a large metal door. We approached it and pried it open. Another much younger man was dead with blood pooling around his head. A few feet away was an operating table with a young woman on it. Sitting next to it was an old ghoul with a revolver in hand and hat in the other. The ghoul didn't move as I noticed a bullet hole in his chest. I walked over to the table and tapped the ghoul. He didn't move. The woman got off the table and I pulled the ghoul onto it. After looking where the bullet was, I gasped. It missed all major organs and had cleanly exited out the back. I looked at the ghoul's face to see him smiling.

"It'll take more than that to kill this old ghoul."


End file.
